


100 Ways to Love You

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cock Warming, Double Drabble, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drabble, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: A drabble collection for Witcher OT3 sexOkay, it might be more double drabbles than drabbles, but shhh
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	1. Prompt: Body

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a double drabble. The first drabble was also posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712694/chapters/56938852).

Yennefer and Jaskier had long perfected the art of teaming up on Geralt. He was always so resistant to being loved, but together, they showered him in affection. They took turns kissing Geralt: long, soft, hard, sweet – Geralt soaked it up like a sponge.

Yenn moved to the bottom of the bed, and began kissing the scars along Geralt’s legs. Jaskier started from the top. “We love you,” he said against each scar. “We love that these scars mean you’re alive right now.”

Geralt cut off a whine in his throat and kissed the bard to shut him up.

  
  
\--

Geralt felt overwhelmed and surrounded, and he loved it. Jaskier’s thighs pressed against his ears, blocking Geralt’s too-sharp hearing, keeping him present. Geralt’s arms were trapped between Jaskier’s thighs and his calves, so Geralt squeezed his ass and pulled Jaskier harder against his face, his mouth stretched wide for Jaskier to fuck into it. Hidden behind Jaskier’s weight pressing his shoulders into the bed, Yenn refused to touch his cock, but she thrust into him with precision and it was entirely possible he wouldn’t need to be touched at all. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but Geralt wouldn’t change anything.


	2. Prompt: Sub!Geralt

Most people didn’t realize that Geralt liked to be overwhelmed and out of control. He spent so much of his life precisely controlling his strength, and sometimes, he just wanted to lose control. 

His current partners had never needed to be told that. They knew him better than anyone else in the world, and they knew what he craved. Yennefer and Jaskier had apparently resolved their differences at some point, because they certainly did not seem to mind the other’s presence. But always, their focus was on Geralt. Together, they forced him to submit, and he loved them for it.


	3. Prompt: Inn Routine

Geralt’s trust came in increments. First, Jaskier was allowed to wash his hair. Then, massage his aching muscles. Finally, he trusted Jaskier enough for this.

  
Jaskier massaged Geralt’s back and let his hands slide down, kneading his cheeks. After that, it only seemed proper to kiss down his back and put his talented tongue to good use. When Geralt was good and ready, Jaskier stretched him and fucked into him, as slowly and gently as he could. Geralt was making low noises, rumbling in his chest. Jaskier wondered if he could make Geralt  _ truly _ noisy before the night was over.


	4. Prompt: Massage

Jaskier had always been good with his hands. That was the only reason Yennefer agreed to the foot massage in the first place. When Jaskier’s kneading slowly moved up her calf, she could have stopped him. But the sensation was pleasing and she did enjoy men kneeling before her. So she let Jaskier continue under the hem of her skirts.

When his hands came to the crease of her thighs, he gently ran his calloused fingers over her. Then, with a confident smirk, Jaskier ducked his head under her skirts and proved that he was even better with his tongue.


	5. Prompt: Geralt Tied Up

Geralt knelt on the bed on his knees. His arms were spread wide and tied to the bed posts. He was restrained, vulnerable, helpless – and he loved it. Yennefer stood on the floor behind him, and thrust hard and merciless against his prostate. He could hear her kissing Jaskier above his head and her grip in his hair tightened. Geralt moaned around the cock in his mouth, squirming back into Yennefer’s thrust as much as he could. It wasn’t much – with his hands tied, he was trapped between Jaskier and Yennefer. There was no place he’d rather be.


	6. Prompt: Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble! With bonus cock warming

Geralt liked having things in his mouth. Jaskier had been quite pleased with this discovery. He had not, however, been expecting to wake up with a warm mouth surrounding his cock. The mouth wasn’t even sucking, just gently holding his penis. Jaskier lifted the blanket to see Geralt lying across his legs, curled onto his side just to fit on the bed. Geralt’s face was serene, and Jaskier almost thought he was asleep.

But as other parts of Jaskier began to awaken, Geralt began to suck. He shifted himself up onto his hands, attempting to keep Jaskier in his mouth as he did so. As Jaskier watched, Geralt began to fuck himself onto Jaskier’s cock, filling his throat. When Jaskier’s hips jerked up, Geralt moaned roughly. The vibration pulled a shout from Jaskier, and he was vaguely aware of the bedroom door opening. When his eyes fluttered open, Jaskier saw Yennefer take in the scene before her with an amused curl to her lip. She walked over, twisted a hand in Geralt’s hair, and forced him deeper onto Jaskier’s cock. Geralt choked and moaned, then curled his hands around Jaskier’s ass and guided the bard into thrusting up against him.


	7. Prompt: Sandwich

Geralt usually enjoyed being the center of their odd Witcher-Mage-Bard trio, but he did enjoy a changeup on occasion. Yennefer was so tight around him. She smirked at him, rising to her knees and gripping his shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bed, and behind Yennefer, Jaskier stared at them both with heat in his eyes.

He was dictating tonight, and it sent a shiver of lust through Geralt to see Yennefer submit willingly to Jaskier’s guidance. Jaskier put his hands on her hips to still her and slowly entered her from behind. Geralt swore he could feel an Jaskier sliding in through Yennefer’s body and he let out an embarrassing noise.

Yennefer brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him. “Enjoying yourself?” She teased, but she lost her smirk when Jaskier thrust in quickly and set the pace for all three of them, his movements dictating how Yennefer rocked in Geralt’s lap. It was exquisite, and he wasn’t sure how long he could last.

Geralt came abruptly, but Jaskier did not stop guiding Yennefer onto him. Yennefer squirmed and clenched on his still hard cock, pulling Geralt to suck on her nipples until she came.


	8. Prompt: Filling

Geralt loved being filled. It was undignified and the twist of shame made the enjoyment somehow better. Yennefer and Jaskier never demeaned him, unless he asked for it, but the curl of embarrassment was there as Geralt moaned loudly and tried to hide his face in his arms.

“None of that now,” Yennefer scolded, her hand twisting in his hair and pulling his face back. She curled her other hand around his throat and squeezed very lightly. In this position, on his hands and knees with Jaskier thrusting into him, Geralt felt so exposed under Yennefer’s grip. He loved it.


	9. Prompt: 69

Jaskier’s talented mouth had been put to use in a lot of different ways, but this was one of this favorite. He loved getting his mouth on a wet cunt, loved carefully and diligently driving his partner to orgasm after orgasm.

It was even better with Yennefer. She was so responsive and so demanding in what she wanted. He never doubted where he stood with her, never doubted if he was pleasing her. Her mouth on his cock also gave him a clue as to how she was feeling – Yennefer enjoyed applying teeth liberally to get what she wanted.


	10. Prompt: Unconventional Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheWitcherThatCursedJaskiersDick on discord.

Yennefer held up a thin string. “Do you know what this is, Geralt?” At his headshake, she continued. “This is what I’m tying you up with tonight.”

Geralt looked closer at it and it still appeared to be nothing more than normal thread. “Is it enchanted?”

“Nope.” She smirked at him. “It’s just simple string, easy to break.” She demonstrated with the piece in her hand. She had a whole spindle of it, after all. Geralt’s confusion was palpable. “Your job will be not to break the string while you stay still for me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Geralt moaned.


	11. Prompt: Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YeeHaw Witcher on Discord

Jaskier wasn’t sure why Geralt didn’t want to penetrate him. Jaskier, personally, was pretty open to either position. But it would seem that Geralt had a firm preference.

Geralt’s dick had been cursed. Seriously. There was a bulbous growth at the base of his cock. Predictably, the only way to break the curse was to knot in a willing mate. Jaskier was certainly willing.

If Geralt wanted his mouth rather than his arse – well, Jaskier was game for new experiences.

His mouth stretched wide around Geralt’s knot, wide enough it should probably hurt, but the magic extended to the mate’s enjoyment. When Geralt came, Jaskier swallowed easily, but he did not stop sucking. They were tied together until the knot shrank.

Jaskier breathed deeply thought his nose, Geralt’s scent all he could focus on. He felt his thoughts float away, a pleasurable haze settling over him. Jaskier relaxed into Geralt and his knot pushed even further into his mouth. Geralt moaned raggedly, tangling his hand in Jaskier’s hair. They lay side by side on the bed, heads by each other’s feet. They had both already come, but Jaskier was enjoying just sucking. He’d always liked things in his mouth.


End file.
